Change
by Mizuki Ishida
Summary: My take on Taiki's view of being a man while on Earth. Kinda odd in places, not quite humor, not quite serious. One shot, Rated PG just to be safe.


Disclaimer: Yes, my name is Takeuchi Naoko and I own Sailor Moon!!! ZzZzZzZzZz.....**** Oh, that was a dream. I don't own anything except this computer I'm typing on.  
  
Taiki is pretty OOC here, as though I can ever write anyone in character. It was supposed to be purely humor, but it turned out like this instead...whatever.  
  
I have next to no hands on experience with the male body...so I'm sure you'll all forgive me for the awkwardness that will ensue.  
  
Change  
  
Taiki scrubbed a towel over his hair, vainly trying to get it semi- dry without having to resort to the use of the hairdryer. That thing was evil incarnate. He looked at the mirror, at the face half covered with damp strands of brown hair. It had been how long now since he had first seen himself in a mirror like this? So much time had passed now that he felt comfortable like this. Had no problems thinking as 'he' instead of 'she'. He still loved the form he was born with. His true form, his Senshi form. But he had come to accept this form as well.  
  
Flashback:  
  
"You're out of your mind!" Maker gaped in disbelief at her leader. She knew they had to come up with a way to find their Princess, but this was just too much! "Why can't we just dress like men if you want go though with that plan." Healer reached out an arm and pointed a finger at Maker's ample chest. "Then what would you do about those?" Crossing her arms over said bosom, she huffed, "I'm sure something less drastic could be done." Shaking her head, Fighter asked, "Do you have a better idea? There's no other choice. We have to be able to fully blend in, be inconspicuous." Maker snorted lightly, "Since when could pop idols be inconspicuous?" Fighter sighed, "You know what I mean. To be totally believable, we have to be totally male." Maker turned away. She knew Healer was probably just as unhappy with it as she was, but unlike the shorter Senshi, Maker was going down fighting. All kindness drained from Fighter's face and she stood, walking around to face Maker. "Quit acting like a child!" Wide violet eyes flew up to meet her leader's cold gaze. "It's an order. We will use any means to complete our mission." Sapphire eyes softened slightly, "It's not like it will be forever." The brunette looked at the floor glumly before nodding slightly. Fighter walked back over to the table the sat between the three chairs. She opened the long box that sat there and pulled out something on a hanger, covered in opaque plastic. She handed it to Healer and then pulled out another, which she handed to Maker. The last she held onto herself. "What's this?" Healer was trying to rip open the plastic draped across her lap. Maker looked at her own bag. It felt soft, like a bag of laundry. "Clothes, right?" Fighter nodded and slung her bag over her shoulder. "Right. We won't fit in our other clothes." She walked towards her room. "Come out when you're both done." With that, she closed the door behind her. The other two looked at each other. Healer spoke first, "It looks like she's almost enjoying this." Maker sweatdropped, "S-saa..." She stood and took her own bag to her room.  
  
Maker hung the bag from the curtain rod before pulling the plastic off. Underneath was a pale yellow suit. She trailed her left hand across the fabric, marveling at the feel of it. 'Well, at least Fighter's fashion sense is still intact.' Making sure the curtains were closed, Maker quickly stripped out of her clothing. No sense transforming and then not being able to get out of her female clothing. She looked down at herself, uncertainty coming to the fore again. 'I can't do this.' Sitting on the bed, Maker leaned her head against her hands. Something in her just couldn't even contemplate the change. 'But I have to! I can't just let them go without me. What would the Princess think of me?' Standing back up, she clenched her fists and built up the courage and the power to change. Fighter had explained it enough times and even demonstrated it once. Gods, but that had been a shocker. Concentrating the power required, she felt a slightly sickening lurch somewhere in the vicinity of her stomach. A rippling feeling spread from that point and was followed closely by a flood of pins and needles. She doubled over, gasping in pain. It hadn't looked so painful when Fighter had done it! Was something going wrong? Maker fell back onto the bed and curled into a fetal position, trying to will the pain away. A few minutes passed. The feeling of being pricked all over had finally faded. Lying on her back, Maker took a deep shuddering breath and held up her hands. They were different. Still hers, because they were attached to her wrists, but not the same. She stared at them for a moment longer before rolling off the bed. It felt strange. Head spinning ever so slightly, she took tentative steps towards the bathroom and the mirror within. Her hair flowed along behind her, unbound and mussed from those moments of pain. Flicking on the harsh overhead light, Maker looked at her reflection. A hand reached out to the mirror, tracing what she saw. Eyes, only subtly different, nose, the same, mouth, lips a little less full. Nothing very drastic, just several minute changes coming together to form something still familiar, but not quite the same. Her eyes traveled downwards and that's when the changes became very noticeable. Broader shoulders, a bit more definition to the muscles in her arms, and...no more breasts. She stared at her flat chested man boobs, feeling slightly ill. How does the song go? 'You don't know what you've got 'til it's gone...' Funny, really. You take your outward appearance for granted all your life. Well, except for those crazy people with the plastic surgery. But they don't count. Maker steeled herself for the next big shock and looked down. She had never expected the first male parts she'd ever see would be her own. It was creepy. It was weird. It...wasn't that big of a deal. She blinked at her reflection. "It's not a big deal," Maker told herself. She returned to the suit hanging by the window. Taking it all off the hanger, Maker began dressing. In only a few moments she went from stark naked to fully dressed. She took a brush from the bathroom and put her hair back into some semblance of order. Voices sounded outside the bedroom door. They were a bit deeper, but the speech patterns were familiar.  
  
Maker opened the door and was greeted by the sight of two figures, one in baby blue, and the other in red. Healer was turning in a circle. "Look at me! I'm so cute! I would so date me!" Shaking her head, Maker came closer to the others. They both went over her new self with a critical eye. "See? I told you it wouldn't be so bad." Maker's left eye twitched slightly. "'Not so bad?' It hurt!" She was surprised at the voice that came out of her mouth. It actually sounded kinda nice. Fighter raised an eyebrow. "It wasn't supposed to." Healer's expression turned concerned. "I didn't feel anything but a bit ill. It didn't hurt, though." She looked a little more closely at Maker. "Maybe it hurt because you were so against it?" Probably, don't things always work that way? Maker shrugged yellow clad shoulders, "Could be." They took the seats they had vacated not that long ago, when they were all still female. "Now," Fighter slid a sheet of paper to the middle of the table, "We'll need names." She...well, he waved a hand at the paper. "I made a list of names from Earth's country of Japan. I've already picked mine. Seiya Kou." Maker thought over the name. She knew nothing of what it meant, but something about it seemed to suit Fighter. Keeping the paper between herself and Healer, she looked it over. Healer was only about a quarter of the way down the list before she stopped. "This one. I like it. Yaten. And I'll use 'Kou' as well." Seiya and the newly dubbed Yaten both looked expectantly at Maker. Eyes roving further down the list, skipping over the names, finding nothing yet that she liked, she began to wonder if there was one she would want. Nearly at the end of the list, it all but jumped out at her. "Taiki...Taiki Kou."  
  
Author's Note: My beta reader took the 'No big deal' thing as a penis joke...which it is NOT! My penis jokes are much more blatant and what not than that. 


End file.
